There are many occasions, such as a picnic, where it is desirable to have available an insulated container for food and drink, and also have entertainment in the form of a radio receiver. When these items are carried separately, there is a tendency, particularly for the radio, because it is small, to become lost or stolen. Furthermore, on a sandy beach it is not desirable to allow the radio to sit in the sand. Also, in order to improve the quality of reception, it is desirable to raise the radio substantially above the ground surface and also to provide it with a resonant background. In addition, it is desirable, particularly in the case of stereo frequency modulated signals, to have spaced loud speakers directed at an angle to one another. Hoever, a radio capable of performing this function is rather bulky and difficult to store, carry, and set up at the picnic. In addition, because a portable radio is relatively small, it is easily stolen by a passerby at the picnic or beach. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a recreation apparatus in which an insulated container acts as a support element for a radio panel.
Another object of this invention is the provision of an apparatus in which an insulated container acts as a resonant support for a portable radio.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an apparatus in which a portable radio is rendered difficult to steal, because it is attached to a larger element.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a recreation apparatus in which the acoustical qualities of a portable AM/FM stereo radio are enhanced by attachment to a large and useful additional element.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a recreational apparatus which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of service with a minimum of maintenance.